


惡魔的溫床

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 設定混用影集版與小說版，或許主要是影集。速水畫了一個超級無敵可愛的Q版，因為實在太可愛所以我就寫了煮蛇湯（一秒被刪友）原圖在這：https://www.plurk.com/hayamiyuu
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	惡魔的溫床

做為少數（或者說，唯一）將睡眠視為娛樂的惡魔，克羅里的確有過好幾就連他自己都會忍不住要訝異的清醒瞬間，比如說，睜開眼時發現自己滾到天花板上，或是某個草叢底下（那事太令人難受導致他在很多年之後直接忘記讓那件事發生的所有過程，可能涉及酒精，或什麼可以讓人很嗨的東西，總之他不記得）。

不過，不管多麼訝異，可能都及不上這一次。

半睡半醒之間他先感覺到的是柔軟的、帶有溼意的觸摸，基於阿茲拉斐爾今早直接睡在他身上，這個體感也是理所當然的，他迷迷糊糊地回想他在徹底回復蛇形之前做了什麼，似乎是很多的吻、用上舌頭、一點點翅膀（噢那真的相當不錯），和──  
克羅里先是微笑起來，在睜開眼之前想像了一下自己這次會看見什麼畫面，或許又是一顆毛澎澎的頭顱待在一個他最近真的非常、非常喜歡的位置，還有那雙手，他感覺到慢慢上升的溫度滲進皮膚，很舒適、很……溼，嗯？

「呃、」克羅里睜開眼，發現自己不在床上、也不是浴缸（那不是他的偏愛，可阿茲拉斐爾就是喜歡），而是在一個……

他的摯友兼情人兼一起背叛天堂與地獄的共犯柔軟的手指輕輕揮舞，他確定自己看見有一絲火焰從他身下某處竄升上來，「……我可以請問你點火是為了什麼嗎？」克羅里客氣地問。

阿茲拉斐爾快活地看了他一眼，微微挪動手指而火焰似乎下沉了些，「你醒了。」

「我在一個鍋裡，」克羅里陳述現況，「我想我的確該醒來。」

「是的，一點也沒錯，我希望你待得還算舒適。」阿茲拉斐爾在他額上留下一個甜軟的吻，「不會很久的，我保證，我是說，我想應該是吧。」

克羅里深吸了口氣，「你正在煮我，我可以請問一下原因嗎？」

「噢，這是個有點長的故事。事情是這樣的，你記得我和崔西夫人短暫的交往吧？」阿茲拉斐爾說，而克羅里胡疑地點點頭，「就是那位親切善良的女士，本來住在倫敦，不過她和薛先生在泰德田看上了一間還不錯的農舍，地方不大，很乾淨，需要做點整──」

「你可以說快一點嗎？老實說我開始覺得有點熱了。」

「抱歉，我的錯，」阿茲拉斐爾一臉愧疚，他用不知從哪變出的巨大湯勺穩住克羅里下半身，扶著他的頭顱放在相對可以靠到鍋邊的位置還順勢閃開克羅里作勢威喝的蛇尖，「我說到哪裡？對了，泰德──」

「火，我們說到點火！」

「啊，對，火。是這樣子的，我和崔西夫人、」

克羅里瞪著他，「天使。」

「抱歉。這是一個搬家禮物，需要你的一點支援。我說完了。」

「不好意思我一個字都沒聽懂。……你的需要我一點支援，指的是把我放在鍋子裡煮？」

阿茲拉斐爾皺起臉，「不不，不是煮，你這樣說太讓我傷心了。」

「……」克羅里刻意緩慢的目光在身側轉了一圈，最終滿是質疑地定在阿茲拉斐爾臉上，「嗯？」

阿茲拉斐爾停了幾秒，「……看起來似乎有點像，我是不是不該向崔西夫人借道具？」

「……你，正在把我放在鍋子裡煮。做為被煮的那一個，我真的很想要一個明確、簡短、有用的解釋。」

「我剛才、」

「阿茲拉斐爾。」

天使憨厚地聳起一邊肩膀，同時巧妙閃開了惡魔不滿地噴氣，「她想要一點降靈會的魔法道具，有本蠻有趣的書上建議了『惡魔的體液』，所以……」

「……體液。」

「是的，沒錯，體液。我仔細考慮過，傷害你是不可接受的，……哦克羅里，別打斷我說話，」回應一個甜蜜的吻完全不需經過思考，阿茲拉斐爾以和抱怨不同的柔軟又多吻了他好一會兒才皺起眉，「你身上怎麼這麼燙？」

克羅里翻了個白眼，「容我提醒你，火還在燒。」

「噢，我們真的該動作快點，不是嗎？」

「我們往前倒帶一點，不能傷害我，但是煮我就可以？」

惡魔聲音裡的嫌棄滿到足以讓鍋裡的水直接沸騰，但阿茲拉斐爾只是憐愛地看著他，「我只是想讓你流點汗。」

「天使，你多得是辦法讓我流汗，比如昨天晚上那招。」

阿茲拉斐爾臉一紅，「克羅里！」

「或今早。總之，把我放進鍋子裡這選項一開始就不該出現！」

「這是個很簡單的方式啊，把水煮熱，你流點汗在鍋子裡，我就可以裝瓶送給崔西女士，那是怎麼說的？雙翅（wing wing）？」

克羅里傻了兩秒才擠出一個又是好氣又是好笑的喉音，「雙贏（win win），天使，是雙贏。」他好整以暇在足夠燙熱的鍋裡多游了兩圈，最後優雅地在鍋中盤坐成圈，「你知道嗎，天使。」

「嗯？」

「雖然我很欣賞這個創意，和你想要送禮的熱情。」

「好說。」

「但我真的不忍心提醒你，」克羅里嘶嘶吐信，眼中彷彿寫著我知道你知道你只是不小心忘記，「蛇沒有汗腺。」

三天後，崔西夫人如她所願收到了署名「兩大勢力之外的朋友」送來的禮物，包裝精緻的禮盒裡妥善放著一整打裝盛著透明液體的玻璃瓶，每一瓶瓶身上都小心貼有手寫的法文標籤： La Couche du Diable。

「噢，惡魔的溫床，」她查了字典之後得意地宣佈。

「嘖，巫師的臭尿把戲，」薜德威爾一起看了字典，悻悻然啐了老大一口口水。

而，瓶中究竟裝了什麼，她來自兩大陣營之外的超自然體朋友們，從來就不曾真正讓她知道。


End file.
